Schizophrenia is a debilitating psychiatric disorder characterized by a combination of negative (blunted affect, withdrawal, anhedonia) and positive (paranoia, hallucinations, delusions) symptoms as well as marked cognitive deficits. While the etiology of schizophrenia is currently unknown, the disease appears to be produced by a complex interaction of biological, environmental, and genetic factors. Over 40 years ago it was found that phencyclidine (PCP) induces a psychotic state in humans that is very similar to that observed in schizophrenic patients. The finding that the main mode of action of PCP is that of a non-competitive antagonist of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) subtype of ionotropic glutamate receptor stimulated a series of studies that have led to the development of the NMDA receptor hypofunction model of schizophrenia (Jentsch J D and Roth R H, 1999 Neuropsychopharmacology, 20:201).
Fast glutamatergic transmission in the mammalian central nervous system is primarily mediated by the excitatory amino acid glutamate acting on ionotropic glutamate receptors (iGluRs). ° The iGluRs are comprised of three major subclasses, including the α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazolepropionic acid (AMPA), kainate, and NMDA receptor subtypes (Hollmann M and Heinemann S, 1994, Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 17:31). These three subclasses are multimeric ligand-gated cation channels which open in response to glutamate binding to induce a depolarizing excitatory post synaptic current. Molecular cloning has revealed that the NMDA receptor family is composed of two primary subunits, NR1 and NR2. In addition a novel inhibitory subunit which is developmentally regulated termed NR3 has been recently described. A high degree of molecular diversity exists within each set of subunits. To date, only one NR1 subunit gene has been cloned; however, alternative splicing of the NR1 gene can produce eight different subunits. In contrast, 4 genes have been cloned for the NR2 subunit (NR2A, NR2B, NR2C, and NR2D), some of which exhibit alternative splicing (Hollmann M and Heinemann S, 1994, Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 17:31). These multiple subunits form heteromeric glutamate-gated ion channels. While the precise subunit stoichiometry of the naturally occurring receptor remains unknown, both the NR1 and NR2 subunits are required for the expression of functionally active receptor-channel complexes in mammalian expression systems. Activation of the NMDA receptor requires the binding of both glutamate and glycine (Johnson J W and Ascher P, 1987, Nature 325:529). Interestingly, the binding sites for these two co-agonists exist on separate subunits as determined by site-directed mutagenesis studies (Laube B, Hirai H, Sturgess M, Betz H and Kuhse J, 1997, Neuron 18:493). On the NR2A and NR2B subunits, a binding pocket for glutamate is formed by interactions between the N-terminus of the receptor and the extracellular loops. Analogous experiments have placed the glycine binding site in a homologous region of the NR1 subunit (Kuryatov A, Laube B, Betz H and Kuhse J, 1994, Neuron 12:1291). Depending on the actual subunit composition, glutamate and glycine activate the NMDA receptor with EC50 values in the high nanomolar to low micromolar range. In addition, the pore of the NMDA receptor is impermeable to magnesium. Under normal resting conditions, extracellular magnesium can bind to a site within the pore and produce a magnesium block of the channel. This magnesium block imparts a strong voltage dependence to the channel which allows the NMDA receptor to act as a coincidence detector requiring the binding of glutamate, glycine, and the occurrence of postsynaptic depolarization before conducting current. Of particular interest is the finding that the psychotomimetic drugs MK-801, PCP, and ketamine all act as open channel blockers of the NMDA receptor-channel by binding to a site that overlaps with the magnesium binding site. It is apparent that the rich diversity of NMDA receptor subunits and regulatory sites provides for a complex assortment of physiologically and pharmacologically distinct heteromeric receptors making the NMDA receptor an ideal target for the design of novel therapeutic compounds.
The NMDA receptor plays a critical role in a variety of neurophysiological phenomena, including but not limited to synaptic plasticity, cognition, attention and memory (Bliss T and Collingridge W, 1993, Nature 361:31; Morris R G M et al., 1986, Nature 319:774). Psychotomimetic drugs constitute a wide class of drugs including psychomotor stimulants (cocaine, amphetamine), hallucinogens (LSD), and NMDA receptor antagonists (PCP, ketamine). Of these, only the NMDA receptor antagonists appear to elicit a robust induction of the positive, negative, and cognitive symptoms of schizophrenia. Controlled studies of ketamine-induced psychosis in human subjects, as well as observations of symptoms from patients abusing PCP as a recreational drug, have produced a convincing list of similarities between NMDA receptor antagonist-induced psychosis and schizophrenia (Jentsch J D and Roth R H, 1999 Neuropsychopharmacology, 20:201). NMDA-receptor antagonists faithfully mimic the symptoms of schizophrenia to the extent that it is difficult to differentiate the two in the clinic. In addition, NMDA receptor antagonists can exacerbate the symptoms in schizophrenics, and can trigger the re-emergence of symptoms in stable patients. Finally, the finding that NMDA receptor co-agonists such as glycine, D-cycloserine, and D-serine produce benefits in schizophrenic patients implicates NMDA receptor hypofunction in this disorder, and indicate that increasing NMDA receptor activation may provide a therapeutic benefit (Leiderman E et al., 1996, Biol. Psychiatry 39:213, Javitt D C et al., 1994, Am. J. Psychiatry 151:1234, Heresco-Levy U, 2000, Int. J. Neuropsychopharmacol. 3:243, Tsai G et al., 1998, Biol. Psychiatry 44:1081). A large number of studies in animal models lend support to the NMDA hypofunction hypothesis of schizophrenia. Recent generation of a mutant mouse expressing only 5% of normal levels of the NMDA NR1 subunit have shown that this decrease in functional NMDA receptors induces a state very similar to that observed in other animal models of schizophrenia (Mohn A R et al., 1999, Cell 98:427). Besides schizophrenia, dysfunction of glutamatergic pathways has been implicated in a number of disease states in the human central nervous system (CNS) including but not limited to cognitive deficits, dementia, Parkinson disease, Alzheimer disease and bipolar disorder.
NMDA receptor function can be modulated by altering the availability of the co-agonist glycine. This approach has the critical advantage of maintaining activity-dependent activation of the NMDA receptor because an increase in the synaptic concentration of glycine will not produce an activation of NMDA receptors in the absence of glutamate. Since synaptic glutamate levels are tightly maintained by high affinity transport mechanisms, an increased activation of the glycine site will only enhance the NMDA component of activated synapses. Clinical trials in which high doses of glycine were administered orally as an add-on to standard neuroleptic therapy showed an improvement of the symptoms of schizophrenia patients (Javitt et al. Int. J. Neuropsychopharmacol. (2001) 4: 385-391). One way to increase synaptic glycine levels without administering exogenous glycine is to inhibit its removal from the synapse. Evidence that this approach would be useful in treating schizophrenia comes from a double-blind placebo controlled study in which sarcosine was administered to patients suffering from schizophrenia, but who were poorly responsive to antipsychotic drugs. A beneficial effect was observed on positive, negative and cognitive symptoms, indicating that inhibition of glycine re-uptake is a reasonable approach to the treatment of schizophrenia.
Two specific glycine transporters, GlyT1 and GlyT2 have been identified and shown to belong to the Na+/Cl− dependent family of neurotransmitter transporters which includes taurine, γ-amino-butyric acid (GABA), proline, monoamines and orphan transporters (Smith K E et al., 1992, Neuron 8:927; Borowsky B et al., 1993, Neuron 10:851; Liu Q R et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:22802; Kim K M et al., 1994, Mol. Pharmacol. 45:608; Morrow J A et al., 1998, FEBS Lett. 439:334; Nelson N, 1998, J. Neurochem. 71:1785). GlyT1 and GlyT2 have been isolated from different species and shown to have only 50% identity at the amino acid level. They also have a different pattern of expression in mammalian central nervous system with GlyT2 being expressed in spinal cord, brainstem and cerebellum and GlyT1 present in these regions as well as forebrain areas such as cortex, hippocampus, septum and thalamus (Smith K E et al., 1992, Neuron 8:927; Borowsky B et al., 1993, Neuron 10:851; Liu Q R et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:22802). At the cellular level, GlyT2 has been reported to be expressed by glycinergic nerve endings in rat spinal cord whereas GlyT1 appears to be preferentially expressed by glial cells (Zafra F et al., 1995, J. Neurosci. 15:3952). These expression studies have led to the conclusion that GlyT2 is predominantly responsible for glycine uptake at glycinergic synapses whereas GlyT1 is involved in monitoring glycine concentration in the vicinity of NMDA receptor expressing synapses. Recent functional studies in rat have shown that blockade of GlyT1 with the potent inhibitor (N-[3-(4′-fluorophenyl)-3-(4′-phenylphenoxy)propyl])sarcosine (NFPS) potentiates NMDA receptor activity and NMDA receptor-dependent long-term potentiation in rat (Bergeron R et al., 1998, PNAS USA 95:15730; Kinney G et al., 2003, J. Neurosci. 23:7586). Furthermore, NFPS has been reported to enhance pre-pulse inhibition in mice, a measure of sensory gating that is known to be deficient in schizophrenia patients (Kinney G et al., 2003, J. Neurosci. 23:7586). These physiological effects of GlyT1 in forebrain regions together with clinical reports showing the beneficial effects of GlyT1 inhibitor sarcosine in improving symptoms in schizophrenia patients (Tsai and Coyle WO99/52519) indicate that selective GlyT1 uptake inhibitors represent a new class of antipsychotic drugs.